1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of attachable modules for personal computers, and more specifically to a radio frequency communications module for a portable personal computer.
2. Background Information
The above-referenced patent applications describe a method and apparatus for a wireless communication system for communications among a plurality of stations, for example, communication between a personal computer and, for example, one or more other personal computers, one or more peripherals such as a printer etc. In one embodiment, each station comprises the necessary hardware and software to allow for communication over the network of computers. Alternatively, a network of computers may comprise systems or components in addition to the stations themselves, which, for example, control all communication among the stations.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a portable personal computer (portable PC) which may be, for example, the POWERBOOK.TM., available from Apple Corporation. As their name implies, these computers are designed to be portable by nature of their small size, light weight, and battery operation. Such computers are ideal for allowing a user to perform virtually any task that can be performed on a non-portable personal computer, when the user is away from the home or office, or in any situation where the large size and requirement for connection to power would make use of a standard personal computer inconvenient, impractical, or impossible. In some systems, it is possible to incorporate the necessary electronics for the above-described communication system within the station itself. Alternatively, for some stations, the electronics can be housed in a separate, stand alone enclosure. For portable personal computers however, these alternatives may not be desirable or possible. Since portable PC's are designed using the minimum size possible, incorporation of the network communication electronics within the body of the portable PC may be impossible or undesirable due to the increase in size of the PC. A stand alone enclosure would increase the number of separate components which must be carried around. Additionally, a method and apparatus for providing the necessary electronics for existing portable PC's is desirable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a separate attachable housing for the network electronics to provide for communication with the network of computers. It will be appreciated that in many situations, it will be necessary or desirable to allow for communication with stations in the network while retaining the high portability of the portable PC, so that any such housing itself should not hinder that portability. In other instances in which network communication is not required, a method and apparatus for coupling a portable PC to the network should allow the user to easily remove or detach the electronics from the portable PC. Therefore, what is needed is a module for housing the communications electronics. The module should have only a minimal impact on the size and shape of the portable PC and should have little or no impact on the normal mode of operation. Further, what is needed is a module which is easily attachable and detachable, so that it may be coupled to the portable personal computer or decoupled from the portable personal computer depending on need. Further, the method of attaching and detaching the module and any associate bracketing means should not require the user to open up the main body section each time the module and/or the bracket is removed. Finally, other features, which allow for connection of the module to the portable personal computer in a neat and orderly manner are desirable.